Desires Hurt
by NightShade248
Summary: Everyone desires something. It doesn't matter how big or small, or how many. Everyone wants something. And sometimes we get those things. But, sometimes, those things turn out to be illusions. And when that is discovered, it can leave a person broken. Full summary inside


**A/N- I should be working on my HTTYD fanfiction. But I've been watching Miraculous Ladybug lately, and when I got this idea, I just had to get to work on it. So I guess you could say that I'm taking a break (In other words, I don't want to work on HTTYD right now).**

 **I'm using an OC in this story. She's kind of Mary Sue, but then again, all of the characters in this are probably going to act OOC. However, my OC is based on a person I actually know.**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. This takes place before the Volpina episode.**

 _Desire's Hurt_

 _Summary (SPOILER)- Everyone desires something. It doesn't matter how big or small, or how many. Everyone wants something. And sometimes we get those things. But, sometimes, those things turn out to be illusions. And when that is discovered, it can leave a person broken._

 _A new girl named Desiree Diaz moves to town. But when Chloe insults her, Hawk Moth turns into the villain, Desire, who can detect what a person wants most, and create an illusion related to it._

 _However, when she comes across Cat Noir, she detects that he wants his mother, and uses that to get his Miraculous. Not only is Hawk Moth, who is Gabriel, shocked to see that Cat Noir is his son, but when Adrien discovers that his mother was nothing but an illusion, he simply can not handle it._

 _Meanwhile, Gabriel is shocked at his discovery, but now he has a whole new dilemma on his hands; Helping Adrien get through this difficult time._

XxXxXxXx

"Alright, class, everybody settle down," the teacher said, walking into the room. "I have a new student to introduce to all of you."

Marionette looked up from her notebook to see a girl around her age standing at the front of the class, next to the teacher.

"Class, this is Desiree Díaz," the teacher said. "She just moved here from Massachusetts in America. I want all of you to give her a warm welcome."

The girl was clearly of Spanish descent. Dark skin, with black hair that was a mess of waves and curls tied back into a low ponytail. Glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, covering big, brown eyes. She wore a red, short-sleeved shirt, jeans, brown boots, and had a purple fanny pack at her side. And, despite Paris still being relatively warm, she had a worn, red scarf around her neck.

"Hiya!" She said, smiling happily, sounding cheerful.

Marionette couldn't help but smile back. It had been a while since they had a new kid, and one from America nonetheless. Aside from Adrien and Alya, the last new kid they'd had had been, what? At least three years ago? Marionette couldn't remember.

"Well, you need a place to sit, Desiree," the teacher said. "Why don't you go have a seat over there? Next to Rose." She pointed towards Rose's seat.

"Sounds good to me," Desiree said, walking up the stairway to her seat.

"Now class," the teacher started taking again. "Today, we will be discussing..."

It didn't take long for Desiree and Rose to start talking.

"Hi, Desiree!" Rose said, in her usual, cheery voice. "I'm Rose! And this is Juleka, and Nathaniel!" Rose gestured to her two friends.

"Hi guys, great to meet you," Desiree said.

"You're from America?" Juleka asked.

"Yeah! I used to go to this school called Assabet Valley!" Desiree said. **(A/N- This is a real school. It's the high school I go to right now.)**

"What's it like in America?" Rose asked. "I've always wanted to check it out."

"What do you think of the new girl?" Nino whispered to Adrien from the front of the room.

Adrien looked behind his shoulder, quickly so that the teacher wouldn't get upset at him. "She seems cool," he answered.

"Little too excitable, though, if you ask me," Nino admitted.

"You should be used to that," Alya muttered. "Are you forgetting that Marinette and Rose are in our class?"

"Hey," Marinette playfully punched Alya in the arm. "Wouldn't you be excited to be in a new school?"

"Excited and terrified," Alya stated.

At the end of school later that day, Marinette decided she wanted to go talk to Desiree.

"Let's go talk to her, she seems nice," Marinette said to Alya.

"You go ahead, I need to update the Ladyblog," Alya said, looking at her phone.

 _'She spends too much time on that blog,'_ Marinette didn't say. She knew that blog made Alya happy.

"Hi, Desiree," she said, walking over to Desiree, who was eating lunch on a bench with Rose. "I'm Marinette."

"Hi Marinette," Desiree greeted.

"Marinette, Desiree was just telling me about her old school," Rose said. "She managed to get herself lost in a hallway on her first day of freshmen year!"

"Not my fault, my school was huge!" Desiree said, snickering.

"Yeah, but in a hallway?"

"It was a long hallway."

Marinette let out an amused laugh. "So, what brings you to Paris?" She asked.

"I'm with my dad," Desiree said. "He got relocated because of work."

"What does he do? Does he work at the city dump?" Said a voice. Everyone looked over to see Chloé. "Did he get transferred because he's trash?!"

"Chloé!" Marinette said in shock. "That's low, even for you!"

"Honestly, Marinette, have you even _looked_ at the new girl?" Chloé asked. "That red scarf is _hideous_! Where'd you get it, did dumpster Daddy give it to you?"

"Is this girl suppose to be here?" Desiree asked.

"That's Chloé," Rose said.

"Okay..." Desiree's voice trailed off, as Rose's answer didn't really answer her question.

"Anyone who's never hear of me _definitely_ has something wrong with them!" Chloé stated.

"Knock it off, Chloé!" Marinette said. "Just mind your own business and go away!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Leave her alone!" Desiree said.

"You can't tell me what to do either!" Chloé said.

"Do you honestly think that's gonna stop me from trying?" Desiree asked.

"You little- Do you have any idea who my father is?!" Chloé asked.

"If he's anything like you, I'd rather not know!"

"That's right, Dez!" Marinette praised. Rose started clapping her hands together. "Don't let Chloé push you around!"

"Stay out of this, Marinette!" Chloé said. Then she turned back to Desiree. "And just who do you think you are?!"

"Who do you think _you_ are?!" Desiree asked. "You didn't even know me for five seconds before your mouth got started!"

"You think you can just waltz right into this school, and act like you belong!" Chloé stated.

"I just want us all to get along!" Desiree said. Was she about to start crying?

"You want too much," Chloé said.

"Oh, and you don't?" Marinette said.

"At least Daddy can get me whatever I want," Chloé said. "And he wouldn't force me to move to another country because of _his_ job!"

 _That_ got to Desiree. She took off running, leaving the three girls behind.

"Desiree! Wait!" Rose got up from her seat and took off after Desiree.

"Now look what you've done!" Marinette scolded. "Why do you always have to be like that?"

Chloé shooed her away. "Ugh, so she's a little upset. She'll get over it! I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Are you serious?!" Marinette asked.

Meanwhile, an idea was stirring inside of Hawk Moth's head.

"Ah, being the 'new kid' in an unfamiliar environment must be so difficult," Hawk Moth mused. "Perhaps this young girl needs a little support."

Desiree rushed over to behind the gym bleachers, a fresh set of tears streaming down her face. She buried her face in her scarf, trying not to sob. She never even noticed the butterfly flying toward her.

"Desire." Desire heard a voice in her head. It was soothing. Comforting, even. "I am Hawk Moth. These people have wronged you by crushing you're desires. Now I can help you do the same. But I do not do this for free. I require you to retrieve a few very special items for me in exchange."

A big smile spread across Desiree's face. "Just tell me what to do, and I promise it'll get done."

XxXxXxXx

Marinette ran down the hall of her school, desperately searching for Desiree. She felt terrible for what happened. It was only Dez's first day, she didn't deserve to deal with Chloé's crud. Marionette decided to take a left, and head downstairs, near lying tripping over her own feet in the process.

"Do you think I'll be able to cheer Desiree up?" She whispered to Tikki.

"Of course you can," Tikki answered. "I've seen you get you're classmates through tougher situations. I'm sure you can get Dez though this."

"I'm not so sure about that," Marinette said suddenly.

"What do you mean by-" Tikki started.

"Look."

Marinette was looking up at something above them.

Desiree. But she had changed.

It looked as though her black coat had grown to cover her entire body, black like Cat Noir's outfit with purple slashed across her body. Where her purple fanny pack once was, in its place was a new, small back that wrapped around her torso. Her glasses had morphed into some sort of goggles. Marinette couldn't see Desiree's eyes anymore. Her long, black hair was let loose and flying around her head freely. In her hand was her weapon. A dark red whip. She jumped from the upstairs walkway, and landed right in front of Marinette, cracking the floor below her on the way.

"Desiree?" Marinette said in shock.

"It's Desire now, Marinette!" Desiree- uh, Desire, stated. "I've gotten myself a little upgrade. Now, if you don't mind, I've got some work to do!"

"No, wait!" Marinette reached out to grab Desire, only to have Desire snap her whip at her, inches away from Marinette's face.

"Stay outta this, Mari!" Desire said. "It'll be safer for you!" Then she sped away.

"We definitely have a problem," Tikki said. "A problem that, once again, was caused by Chloé."

"When does she not?" Marinette asked, darting into the locker room. "We've gotta stop her! Tikki, spots on!"

XxXxXxXx

Desire wondered through the city, high in the sky, floating among the clouds. The afternoon sun glared onto her dark suit as it began to set, and the heat irritated Desire immensely.

But that wasn't important. All that mattered was getting Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. And her revenge.

Who did Chloé think she was? Nobody had ever insulted Desire's father like that, and they sure as heck had never insulted her personally.

 _'Humph! No matter,'_ Desire thought. _'She'll get what's coming to her eventually. But for now, I have other priorities.'_

Desire's eyes swept over the city. Paris truly was a beautiful place. She loved the look of the sun setting behind the Eiffel Tower.

 _'Admire it later,'_ she told herself. _'You have work to do- Hello, what's this?'_

Desire landed on a building and hid herself.

There was Cat Noir. Running about the rooftops by himself.

"Here, Kitty Kitty," Desire muttered, twisting the knob on her goggles. "Tell me what it is you desire."

Desire readjusted the goggles, and zoomed in on Cat Noir. The way the goggles worked were that they showed a basic idea of what a person wanted more than anything else, as well as a few details, such as a description of what that desire looked like, how it worked, or what it did. She studied Cat Noir's heart as an image popped up in her mind.

"Huh, who is this woman?" Desire wondered out loud. She read the text her goggles offered.

"Oh... I can work with this," she said, pulling out some of her magic dust.

XxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, Cat Noir jumped from building to building, humming to himself. He's been having a pretty good day, up until the newest victim of the infamous Hawk Moth popped up.

Actually, for once, Cat Noir didn't see this one coming. He hasn't heard any sort of trouble all day until Ladybug called him up in a panic while he was on patrol. He didn't even know who the newest villain was.

 _'I wonder who it is,'_ Cat Noir wondered, landing on a roof and doing a roll before hopping back into his feet and continuing his run. _'And what made them so upset? It must have been something minor, though. I haven't heard anything going on. What-'_

"Sweetie?" Said a voice.

"Huh?" Cat Noir looked around. That voice. It sounded familiar.

"Sweetheart?" The voice spoke again. It sounded like a woman.

"Is that you, honey?" The voice said.

Cat Noir took a look behind him. There! On the other side of the roof from him. Instantly, his jaw hit the ground at what he saw. It left him completely speechless.

A woman. A woman with long, blond hair tied back and hung over her shoulder. Big, kind, green eyes stared at Cat Noir. A smile adorned her face. She looked at him with the love and care of a mother. Which she should have. Because she was one.

It was... It was...

"M-Mom?" Cat Noir asked out loud.

"Sweetheart! It really is you!" Cadence exclaimed, her smile growing wider, her eyes gleaming with happiness. **(A/N- I don't think Adrien's mom has an official first name yet, so I just named her Cadence)**

"Mom!" Cat Noir shouted, louder than he'd meant to. Everyone in the houses around them probably heard him. But he didn't care.

All he cared about was his mother right in front of him. Cat Noir broke into a run, and practically launched himself into his mother's arms. She accepted him wholeheartedly.

"Mom! I can't believe it!" He stated, wrapping his arms around Cadence's waist, engulfing her into a hug.

"I can't believe it either. Oh, my baby!" Cadence ran her hand through Cat Noir's own blind hair. She helped him in the other arm, stroking his back.

It took all of Cat Noir's willpower to not start bawling, but even he couldn't stop a few tears of joy from running down his face. It just seemed so impossible. After months of her bring missing, here she was, right in front of him. Alive, and unharmed.

"My baby," she mumbled, tightening her grip on Cat Noir's shoulder as she lowered them down into a sitting position. "My precious baby..."

Unbeknownst to Cat Noir, the newest akuma victim was watching from a distance, a twisted smirk stretching across her face from ear to ear.

XxXxXxXx

Right after that, back with Hawk Moth, he was doing some of his usual gloating. This was it. This truly was it. This was his true moment of glory. Why he hadn't thought of this earlier, he didn't know. Hawk Moth almost wanted to go back in time and slap his past self across the face for his idiocy, because this was honestly his best idea yet.

"Heh, heh, heh, no matter," he stated, smiling and clenching his fist. "Because I did think of it eventually. And with the help of Desire, I will FINALLY have Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous! And I will be one step closer to achieving my goal!"

Speaking of Desire, Hawk Moth needed to check on her. He certainly could not have her slacking off on the job when she still had her end of the bargain to complete.

"Tell me, Desire," Hawk Moth said, looking through his newest villain's eyes. "How is your part of the deal coming along?"

"All is going according to my plan, Master," Desire stated. Based on what Hawk Moth was seeing, she seemed to be on a roof top. The now full moon gleamed above her head. "With a little luck, and a lot of desires, those miraculous will be yours for the taking!"

"Good. Very good!" Hawk Moth praised. "Mind giving me a look at your progress?"

"Not at all, Master," Desire said. "Just have yourself an eyeful at the Mama's Boy over there!"

Her head moved down to a few roofs away, lower than her current position. Cat Noir was in Hawk Moth's sight. And he was with someone. Being held in their arms.

For a split second, Hawk Moth almost thought that he was with Ladybug. But no. This woman was much older. And she looked nothing like what little of Ladybug's face Hawk Moth was able to see the majority of the time.

But the woman looked familiar. Very familiar.

Too familiar.

"W-Wait a second." Hawk Moth was now confused. "Desire! Do you have any idea who in the name of the Moth Brooch that woman is?!"

Desire let out a small, amused laugh. "Don't be ridiculous, Master! Of _course_ I know who she is! That woman is Cat Noir's _mother_!"

"Excuse me?!" Hawk Moth shouted, startling his butterflies in the process. "What. Did. You. Just. _Say_?!"

Desire was baffled. "Whatever is the problem, Master? I'm just doing what you wanted me to. I'm using my power over desire and illusion to manipulate Ladybug and Mama's Boy down there to steal their miraculous."

"Yes, but that woman-" Hawk Moth started.

"I honestly don't see the problem, Master," Desire stated, sounding impatient. "I don't know why he wants to be around his mother, I just know he wanted to be around her, and that's enough for me to work with!"

Hawk Moth stayed silent for a good, long moment. That woman... And Cat Noir's desire... And her appearance, and her loving attitude toward Cat Noir. Hawk Moth's eyes widened.

"Oh God, no..."

XxXxXxXx

While Hawk Moth was having the mind blow of his entire life, Cat Noir was the most content he'd ever been in his own life. He felt like the luckiest boy in the world. He didn't want this moment to end.

"Mom." He snuggled closer to her, as if he wasn't already the closest he could be.

"I missed you, Mom," he spoke again, looking up at his mother.

"I missed you, too, sweetie," Cadence said, running her hand down Cat Noir's cheek.

"W-Where have you been all this time?" He questioned. "Y-You just disappeared off the face of the Earth, and we couldn't find you anywhere... where did you go?"

"Believe me, sweetie, I did not leave of my own accord," Cadence stated, looking sad.

"Y-You mean you w-were..." Cat Noir stuttered. His eyes were wide. That couldn't be true.

"Kidnapped," Cadence confirmed.

Angry quickly filled Cat Noir's heart to the brim. "By who?!" He asked. "Who took you?! He started waving his claws around, his voice growing louder.

"All your questions I can answer soon, sweetie," Cadence said, taking hold of Cat Noir's hands, lowering them. "But please, try to relax."

Cat Noir settled down immediately. _'Mom's really good at calming people down,'_ he thought.

"-However, I must ask," she was saying. "What on Earth is up with the costume?" She started fiddling with Cat Noir's sleeve. "And since when can you do parkour like a stunt man? I never would have expected something like this out of you."

 _'Crud,'_ Cat Noir thought. _'Should have seen that coming.'_

Now he had some explaining of his own to do. As much as Cat Noir loved and was happy to see his mother, why did she have to come back at this worst possible time?

"Uh... I, uh... Can explain... Sort of?" That last part came out sounding like a question.

"I should hope so," Cadence said as she moved on from Cat Noir's sleeve, and up to his gloved hand. "I never would have guessed that my son is Cat Noir. How does this even work, sweetie? And- What's this?"

Cadence stopped talking, and raised Cat Noir's glove closer to her face so she could examine it.

"Since when do you care for accessories, Cat Noir?" Cadence asked.

"Huh?" Cat Noir asked. Then he glanced at his hand. _'Oh, right.'_

His ring. That's what she was talking about.

"Oh, you're talking about that," Cat Noir said knowingly. "Actually, Mom, this is a perfect start as to how I became Cat Noir. This ring allows me to activate my power."

"Oh, and that power would be what you call 'cataclysm,' right Cat?" Cadence asked.

"Right!" Cat Noir confirmed. "I found it in my bedroom one day. I don't know where it came from, thought."

"Here, Cat Noir, let me get a better look at it," Cadence said, taking hold of Cat Noir's hand again.

Cat Noir chuckled. "You know, Mom, you can call me by my real name. Nobody is watching. It's no big deal." Cat Noir didn't mind when people called him that. But he and Cadence were alone. No need to call him by his alter ego, as far as he was concerned. She already knew his identity...

 _'Wait a minute.'_ Cat Noir thought as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, of course, sweetie," Cadence said quickly. "Now let me see your hand."

"How did you know who I was earlier?" Cat Noir asked suddenly, starting to pull away from Cadence. How did she know? Nobody who knew Adrien could tell him and Cat Noir apart. How could Cadence tell the difference? Cadence knowing simply because she was his mother didn't explain it. Heck, Gabriel, his own father, didn't know the difference! And very little got past Gabriel.

"Oh, w-well, you see... I-I-"

"And how did you know I would be here?" Cat Noir fired another question. What, had she gone and timed the whole meeting from the beginning?

"And where have you been? You've been gone for months!"

"Well, sweetie, I was-"

"Stop calling me that! Cat Noir shouted, clearly getting upset. "Say my name! _Say it_!"

"I-I... Oh, screw it!" Cadence grabbed his hand.

XxXxXx

While Cat Noir was busy, Hawk Moth was having troubled comprehending what was going on.

"W-What... Is happening?" He was saying out loud, watching the scene unfold in front of him through his servant's eyes.

Seeing his servant's version of his wife, Cadence... It was as if he were looking into the past. Cadence and their son, Adrien, together again.

Adrien...

It all made sense now. Cat Noir's greatest desire was his mother. And if his mother was the same woman as Hawk Moth's missing wife, then that would mean...

"Good God, Gabriel, what have you gotten yourself in to?" Hawk Moth wondered out loud. How could he have not seen it? The hair, eyes, build, everything about Cat Noir was physically the same. How could he have been targeting his own son for all of this time, and not realized it? That was a question Hawk Moth did not have the answer to.

And now Adrien was falling into a trap, baited using his own mother-

 _'Wait a minute.'_ Hawk Moth mentally slapped himself, realization slapping him a second time. _'I can't let Adrien know that that isn't his mother!'_ He screamed internally. _'If he finds out, it would devastate him!'_

"Desire!" Hawk Moth shouted suddenly.

"Yes, Master?" Desire asked.

"Desire, stop what you are doing right now," Hawk Moth demanded.

"W-What?" Desire stuttered a bit, sounding confused. "But why? I have a deal to settle with you."

"The deal is off now!" Hawk Moth shouted. "You can keep the powers, I don't care! Just stop- Wait, you can't! If you do, Cadence will disappear, and my son will know she's a fake!"

"Make up your mind before I make it up for you!" Desire stated. "And who the heck are you talking about?!"

"My son!" Hawk Moth said.

"What does you son have to do with me getting the Miraculous?" Desire asked, clearly not understanding Hawk Moth's babbling.

"He has everything to do with- Were you not paying attention when I- Ugh, forget about it!" Hawk Moth groaned in frustration, getting more worried by the minute. "Just keep those two talking until I can figure out a plan!"

"Okay, okay, just stop yelling at me," Desire said. "Do you have any idea what the headache you're giving me is doing to me?"

 _'Certainly not half of what I'm gonna to do to you if we meet in person!'_ Hawk Moth didn't say. He had bigger problems to handle. But he didn't even know where to start! If Fake-Cadence took Adrien's Miraculous, he'd know it wasn't her, and it would hurt the boy. And if she disappeared here and now, he'd know it wasn't her, and it would hurt the boy. Either way, Adrien would know, and Hawk Moth, Gabriel, his father, knew that Adrien wouldn't be able to handle it.

 _'Darn it!'_ Hawk Moth internally screamed at himself. _'Adrien has already gotten himself attached to this fake. The only way to protect him would be to erase his memory! And I can't create another villain until tomorrow, and I need that now!'_

"Maybe I should just club Momma's Boy over the head, and drag him home," Desire suggested, twirling her weapon in her hand. "Then he'll think all of this was a dream."

 _'Considering the situation, that doesn't sound too bad of an idea- No! Gabriel, focus!'_ Hawk Moth slammed his foot into the ground.

 _'Okay, I'll let Adrien take Fake-Cadence home with him, then tomorrow, I'll akumatize someone else, and have them erase his memory. Not my best idea, but it's all I've got for the time being.'_

"Okay, Desire, this is what I want you to do-" Hawk Moth started.

"You know, Mom," Cat Noir was saying. "You can call me by my real name. Nobody is watching. It's no big deal." The Cat Noir paused for a second.

"Oh, of course, sweetie," Fake-Cadence said quickly. "Now let me see your hand."

"How did you know who I was earlier?" Cat Noir asked suddenly.

"Oh, w-well, you see... I-I-" Fake-Cadence stuttered

"Crud! He's suspicious!" Desire said, panicking. "What do I do?!"

"T-Tell him-" Hawk Moth tried to speak up again.

"And how did you know I would be here?" Cat Noir fired another question. "And where have you been? You've been gone for months!"

"Well, sweetie, I was-"

"Stop calling me that!" Cat Noir shouted, clearly getting upset. "Say my name! _Say it_!"

"What are you waiting for?!" Hawk Moth yelled frantically. "Say it!"

"I don't know Cat Noir's name!" Desire yelled back.

"His name is-" Hawk Moth started.

"You know what, who cares?!" Desire asked. "It's now or never!"

"I-I... Oh, screw it!" Cadence grabbed Cat Noir's hand.

"No! Wait-" Again, Hawk Moth tried to intervene.

"Mom, what are you do-" Cat Noir started. The instant when Cat Noir's ring was torn from his hand felt like an eternity for Hawk Moth. In no time, all that was left was Adrien, and a very confused looking Kawmii.

"Oh, quit calling her that, she is not your mother!" Desire jumped in between the two, and took the ring from Candence. The Desire swept her hand through her, and Cadence disappeared, as if she were made of air.

"W-What... Who was... Why would..." Adrien could barely get the words out. Hawk Moth winced at his son's tone. He sounded as if he were about to cry.

"Catch ya later, Momma's Boy!" Desire gloated. "Now that you're out of the way, getting Ladybug's Miraculous will be a breeze!"

And, with that, she took off, leaving Adrien heartbroken.

"Now, where is that annoying little insect?" Desire muttered to herself, running from building to building.

"No!" Hawk Moth shouted in her head. "I-I mean, bring Cat Noir's Miraculous back to me as once! We wouldn't want Ladybug to show up and steal it back from you, would we?"

Desire thought that her master was proud of her. On the contrary, he was fuming.

As soon as she arrived to Hawk Moth's lair, she was facing a beyond angry Hawk Moth. He ripped the Miraculous from her hands, and immediately smacked the girl across her face. Desire fell to the floor with a thud, and stared at her master in horror.

"What are you-" she started.

"YOU STUPID, INSOLENT GIRL!" Hawk Moth roared in outrage. He slammed his cane to the ground, causing his butterflies to scatter. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"

"M-Master, I don't understand-"

"YOU HAVE GONE AND TRAUMATIZED MY SON TO THE POINT OF NO RETURN!" Hawk Moth screeched. "YOU GAVE MY SON THE ONE THING HE WANTED MOST, HIS MOTHER, THEN TURNED HER AGAINST HIM AND RIPPED HER AWAY! MY PAST ATTACKS HAVE BEEN BAD, HOWEVER THIS IS SOMETHING HE MAY NEVER RECOVER FROM!"

"Master, calm down!" Desire said. "I-I'm sure there's a way to fix this!"

"I WILL FIX THIS MYSELF!" Hawk Moth stated. "BUT I DO NOT REQUIRE THE HELP OF SUCH A HORRIBLE SERVANT!"

Hawk Moth wasted no time stripping Desire of her powers. In an instant, Desire was gone, and Desiree Diaz returned. She looked around the room, beyond confused.

"Where am-" She started.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Hawk Moth demanded. Desiree scrambled toward the exit in a blind panic.

Once she was gone, Hawk Moth let out a heavy sigh. In frustration, he threw his cane against the wall. It smacked against the stone, and clattered loudly to the floor.

Falling to his knees, Hawk Moth examined the Miraculous in his hands. Now that it wasn't in superhero form, it had the appearance of a regular ring. A nice ring, in fact if Hawk Moth didn't know any better, he'd have thought it was made of silver, but it looked like a normal ring nonetheless.

Hawk Moth, once again, asked himself how he'd never noticed. Adrien and Cat Noir wore the exact same model of ring on the exact same hand, on the exact same finger. Gabriel had even gotten a look at the ring on both of them. How could he have missed that?

"You planning on getting up anytime soon?" Said a voice.

"Didn't I tell you to get out, Desiree?!" Hawk Moth whipped his head around to start scolding again, only to be met with a small, black cat flying on the air.

"Hey! Do I sound like a girl to you?" The cat asked.

"Y-You're Adrien's Kwami," was all Hawk Moth could say.

"How do you know about Adrien?" The cat asked. "Who are you? And the name's Plagg! And do you have any Camembert? I'm hungry!"

Camembert? That disgusting cheese the head chef at Gabriel' mansion used that was constantly going missing from the kitchen? Gabriel despised that smell, and despised replacing it even more. Had it been going to the Kwami the entire time?

"Cheese! Didn't you hear me?!" The Kwami, uh Plagg, shrieked. Was his voice always this obnoxious or was it just him? **(A/N- I have nothing against Plagg's voice or his voice actor. It's just that, based on what I've seen of the show, Plagg can be kind of annoying.)**

"Uh..." Hawk Moth had been going through too much to quite grasp the chatty creature in front of him. At least Nooroo was quiet.

"Hell-o! Anybody home?" Plagg proceeded to float closer and lightly kick Hawk Moth in the head.

Regaining his composure, and remembering his current situation, Hawk Moth grabbed Plagg by the back of the neck like an actually kitten, and held him in front of him.

"I don't have time for your nonsense!" Hawk Moth insisted. "I have to find Adrien and fix this!"

"How do you know about Adrien?!" Plagg asked again.

"He's my son!" Hawk Moth shouted.

"You liar! You're not Adrien's dad!"

Plagg yelled. "Now let me go so I can beat you up!"

Plagg started struggling, flailing his legs and holding his front paws in front of him and waving them around like a pro boxer. The image would have been hilarious if Hawk Moth didn't have other things on his mind.

"Just shut your tiny mouth, and come with me!" Hawk Moth shouted. "My son needs me now more than ever right now.

And he couldn't have been more right.

Immediately after Desire had taken his Miraculous, Adrien found himself stuck on the rooftop, surprise, shock, and sadness written all over his face. All he could seem to do was stand in that same spot, looking hopeless. He stared at the floor of the roof, unable to speak.

 _'Why did this have to happen to me?'_ Adrien wondered, not moving. _'Why did she have to be a fake? Why couldn't she have been real? Why did she have to disappear again? Why can't she just come home?'_

"W-What have I done to deserve this?" Adrien asked out loud to no one. He didn't even realize that he was crying until he saw small puddles of water fall to his feet. Adrien raised a hand to his face, and noticed that his face felt wet.

He fell to his hands and knees, letting the tears fall. And feeling so helpless.

"Mom wasn't real... And now Plagg is gone... A-And if that wasn't bad enough, Hawk Moth got the Miraculous... And the better of me..." Adrien couldn't remember the last time he had felt so alone. He wanted to go home. He just wanted to go home.

"I need to go home," he muttered. He whipped his eyes, but that still didn't stop the white hot tears from flowing.

It took a good long while for Adrien to get up, long for him to get to the building's emergency fire escape, and even longer to stagger home. The streets were dead quiet, save for Adrien's sniffles.

XxXxXxXx

Some time after all of this, Ladybug found herself patrolling the city, swinging from building to building, searching for Desire. But she was at a loss. There was no sign of attacks, disturbances, there was nothing. The city was quieter than a mouse.

"I don't understand," Ladybug said. "How can an akuma victim not be causing some kind of trouble? They're normally motivated by sadness, hatred, and revenge, how can they just lay low quietly?"

 _'Maybe it has to do with Desire's powers,'_ Ladybug speculated. _'She can create illusions of other people's desires. Maybe she's giving people what they want, and is gonna tear it away later?'_

Ladybug didn't have any answers. _'I guess all I can do is meet up with Cat Noir, and keep patrolling.'_

She kept going for a while, and again, Ladybug found nothing.

"What is happening?" She wondered. "I mean, why can't I find anything?"

Ladybug decided to go low and search the streets. She landed in the park, and glanced around. She was about to keep moving when a flash of red caught her eye.

It was none other than Desiree.

"Desiree!" Ladybug called out and ran over to her. "How are you back to normal? What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure," Desiree muttered. "I-It's all k-kind of a blur."

Ladybug wanted to smack herself. Of course Desiree wouldn't remember. No one ever remembered their time working for Hawk Moth.

"Is there anything you do remember?" She asked. "I don't understand how you're back to normal without me purifying you."

"Uh..." Desiree scratched her head, trying to think. "Well, my last memory before I blacked out was hiding behind the school, because this girl, Chloé, started bullying me."

"Yeah, Chloé thinks she can push everyone around because her father is the mayor," Ladybug stated.

"Hah! That's an understatement! She thinks the whole solar system revolves around her!" Desiree said. "Anyway, do you remember anything from when you were akumatized?" Ladybug asked.

"Well, nothing specific. I do remember a lot of yelling."

"Yelling?"

"Yeah," Desiree confirmed. "Like, I was arguing with someone. But I don't remember what it was about. Something about a son, and a mother..." Ladybug raised an eyebrow at that. Son? Mother?

"...And that's about it," Desiree continued. "After that, I found myself in this weird room with a huge window, and a ton of butterflies."

"Hawk Moth's lair?!" Ladybug asked.

"Probably. And there was this guy wearing a purple mask."

"Hawk Moth!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"And he was mad. Like, really, unbelievably mad. The second I was about to ask him what was going in, he yelled at me. 'Get out of my sight!' That's what he said. Then I just took off."

"You must have messed up pretty badly if Hawk Moth released you of his own accord," Ladybug said.

"Yeah. I wonder what I did that made him so mad," Desiree said. "But I'd rather not find out. I never wanna go back to that mansion again for as long as I live!"

"Mansion?" Ladybug asked.

"Yes, a mansion. The building I ran away from was this _huge_ mansion!" Desiree stated. "Hawk Moth must have a lot of money for his secret lair to be a mansion. Not a very sneaky hide out, if you ask me."

Ladybug had to stop and think about that for a second, though. A mansion? There were actually a lot of people with a lot of money in town, Ladybug knew that well. By the only mansion she could think of right off the top of her head was...

"Uh, Desiree," Ladybug said nervously. "I know you don't want to go back, but could you show me where that mansion is?"

"Huh? Why?" Desiree asked.

"Because Hawk Moth might still be in there!" Ladybug stated. "This is my chance to stop Hawk Moth once and for all!"

Ladybug probably wouldn't have found Hawk Moth right away, though, seeing as he wasn't even at his lair at the moment. He was too busy doing some patrolling of his own.

Jumping from one rooftop to the next, Hawk Moth, A.K.A. Gabriel Agreste, was searching for his son.

Although, it was proving difficult, mainly because of Hawk Moth's age.

"I'm getting too old for roof jumping," he muttered. Luckily, it quickly became worth it, as soon after, Hawk Moth spotted Adrien, down on the sidewalk, alone.

Hawk Moth cursed himself for a moment. What was he doing looking for Adrien on rooftops? He wasn't Cat Noir anymore. Adrien couldn't jump onto rooftops anymore!

Putting that thought aside, Hawk Moth jumped down into an alleyway nearby to change back.

"You know the drill, Nooroo," he stated. The Kwami simply nodded quietly and hid in Gabriel's jacket.

Clearing his throat, Gabriel stepped out of the alley, and practically ran over to his son.

"Adrien!" He called out. Adrien turned around, and Gabriel almost winced at the look of complete hopelessness.

"Adrien! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Gabriel started. He couldn't let Adrien know what was really going on. "You should know better than to just up and disappear like that! Do you have any idea- Adrien, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Gabriel barely finished his sentence before Adrien rocketed himself into Gabriel's chest. Adrien buried his head into his father's shirt, and just started to cry.

"A-Adrien?" Gabriel asked.

"Why does the world hate me?" Adrien said in between sobs. "What did I do wrong? What is wrong with me?"

Gabriel didn't know how to respond to that. He'd never been able to handle other people's emotions. He could only use them to his advantage.

"A-Adrien, there is nothing wrong with you," Gabriel said. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Then why does the world hate me?!" Adrien demanded! "Why?! Tell me why?!"

Again, Gabriel didn't have a response. How was he suppose to? What do you say to your child when they are in this state, and you're not suppose to know why?

Adrien must have figured out that his father didn't have an answer for him. "I wanna go home," he said, his voice muffled by Gabriel's shirt.

"Y-Yes... Of course, Adrien," Gabriel stuttered. "You've... Have a long day. You need to rest."

Of course, Gabriel didn't have his car with him. And while he did not have the patience to call and wait for 'the Gorilla,' as Adrien was fond of calling his chauffeur/body guard, to come pick them up, he decided that it was better than walking all the way home. The last thing Adrien needed was someone to come walking up to them and asking him what was wrong. And there was already enough going wrong.

 **A/N- This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I've decided to split it into two chapters. This is because;**

 **A. I'm having trouble figuring out an ending.**

 **And**

 **B. I've been neglecting to work on my other stories. I did it to myself, I don't like working on multiple stories at the same time, but I get and idea, and I have to work on it.**

 **So, I'm gonna spend some time on the other stories I've been neglecting. I've been spending all my time on this.. My HTTYD one is the biggest. I'm having behind-the-scenes issue with that one, too that I'm not going to get into. Now, I have other work to do. Thecoreofjustice, the guy who requested my HTTYD story, is already wondering what I've been up to, and I have literally nothing for him.**


End file.
